


Disputable Sexuality

by parodySphoria



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Does Hyun Ryu is gay?, I get drunk a LOT, KISSED A BOY, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Seven's definitely not straight, So it's ok, Zen's apparent first time but I'm suspicious, anal penetration, and they love it, but so do my boys, does Luciel Choi is gay for Hyun?, for Noah, like more drunk than me on a Saturday night, maybe everyone is gay, or a Thursday night, or some Tuesdays actually, this is the gayest thing I have written in a LONG TIME, very drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parodySphoria/pseuds/parodySphoria
Summary: "Okay but at what point did I say you could stay over?""Uh... You always let me stay over?""That doesn't mean you shouldn't still ask!"They're standing in the doorway to the apartment complex; Zen in a bathrobe and visibly shivering in the cold October air while Luciel stands before him on the path, hitching his backpack further up on his shoulder. Only one of them seems to see the issue with the current situation.





	

"Okay but at what point did I say you could stay over?"

"Uh... You always let me stay over?"

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't still ask!"

They're standing in the doorway to the apartment complex; Zen in a bathrobe and visibly shivering in the cold October air while Luciel stands before him on the path, hitching his backpack further up on his shoulder. Only one of them seems to see the issue with the current situation.

"Well sorry, princess! Guess I'll learn protocol next time!" Luciel exclaims with slight annoyance, quickly typing something on his phone before shoving it back into his pocket. Zen's phone beeps.

"What did you- hold on." Zen pulls his phone from the pocket of his bathrobe and opens the message.

[707: hey can i stay over 2nite? x]

"I hate you."

Luciel grins, bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet and waiting patiently to be let in. Zen sighs dramatically, rolling his head on his shoulders and brushing his hands through his hair. Luciel's used to this by now, enduring Zen's theatrics with a kind of happy patience and taking in the scenery around Zen's building.

"Fine." Zen relents, moving aside, "Come in. Don't expect me to tidy up."

"Pshh. I never tidy for you." Luciel laughs, bouncing in to Zen's apartment

Zen shuts the door behind him slowly, "Well no... but I figured that was just because you're a slob."

Luciel hums, throwing his bag down and throwing himself onto the sofa, "Nah, I tidy for everyone else."

Zen rolls his eyes, "Right. Fine. I'm going to go get dressed."

"Don't take too long!" Luciel says cheerfully.

"Or what, you'll start watching bad tv without me?"

Luciel pauses, before threatening "...or I'll work out the parental lock code for the adult channels."

"You're disgusting, don't touch my stuff."

It's always like this, and it always has been. Luciel gets bored of work, or Zen gets lonely, they go to the others' house (usually not unannounced on a Sunday afternoon when they both definitely have work they should be catching up on, but hey, nobody's perfect!) and then nothing but bad tv and takeout for the entire night. Maybe drinking. Sometimes someone ends up crying, and it's almost always Zen. It's a wonderfully unpredictable routine Luciel has gotten used to, not to mention the fact Zen will only ever call him-

"Seven!"

Luciel smiles as he bends over the arm of the sofa to respond, "Ya?!"

"I'm cooking tonight! Stop thinking about takeout!"

Luciel slumps down on the sofa with a very audible sigh, "But Zeeeeeeeen..."

"But nothing." Zen walks back into the lounge, vigorously rubbing his wet hair with a towel until it goes spikey and weird again, "When is the last time you ate something that wasn't pure, processed crap?"

"Uh... Since when has that mattered? Come on Zen, takeout night! It's always takeout night when it's us!"

"Exactly. It's a bad habit and it's going to kill you."

Luciel huffs, sinking further into the sofa, "I don't want to live in a world where I can't eat what I want."

"I'm cooking you dinner, and you're giving me your bag."

He sits up so fast he almost falls onto the floor, scrambling for his bag before Zen can reach it, but he's too slow. Zen's taking three bottles of Dr. Pepper and several bags of Honey Butter Chips out of it and shaking his head.

He sees Luciel's expression and sighs, "You can have them back later, I'm not a monster! Just chill out, it's no wonder you never get a good night's sleep when you're filling yourself up with this shit."

"I thought this was going to be a fun visit."

Zen smiles, "This is what you get when you turn up without warning."

It takes an hour and a half for Zen to cook dinner. Luciel whines the whole time he does it, pointing out the exact moment when the delivery drivers from various local takeouts would have arrived if they had called before Zen had started cooking. Zen in turn is enduring him with an almost maternal patience, quietly batting him out of the way when he gets too up in his face and getting him to go cut vegetables to keep him busy, before reconsidering giving the redhead anything vaguely resembling a sharp implement and telling him to go sit down.

When Zen emerges from the kitchen with a plate in each hand and two bottles of beer under each arm, Luciel has to question him a little on his definition of a healthy meal. Zen quietly and politely tells him to shut the fuck up and eat his pasta.

Luciel doesn't want to admit that Zen's a good cook, but he wolfs everything down with visible glee and actually complains when Zen says there wasn't any left over. He spends almost ten whole minutes sulking and drinking his beer while Zen tries to load up the movies on his TV.

"If you don't stop bitching at me, I'm going to turn the whole system off and you're going to go to bed early."

Luciel scoffs, "You're not my real dad, Zen." He pauses, leaning forwards and tugging on Zen's tshirt, purring "Daddy Zen."

"Do not start with the daddy shit again, dude, I swear to god."

"You're absolutely no fun whatsoever, you know that?"

It takes two and a half films and at least five drinks each before they're both drunkenly messaging the group chat with selfies and poorly worded reviews of every scene and every actor to grace the television screen. Jumin got fed up and went to bed after the third picture of Luciel trying to drink while upside down on the sofa cushions, but Yoosung and Jaehee are still online with words of encouragement (varying from Yoosung telling Zen to push Luciel over, to Jaehee telling them both to go to bed before they miss the chance to get a healthy amount of sleep) so it's not all bad.

It's not bad at all, actually. It never is.

"I'm... Sev- Luciel?" Zen says, locking his phone and sliding it into his pocket, locking eyes with the redhead - still upside down on the sofa.

"Ya?"

"Goin' up to the roof to smoke, you comin'?"

Luciel rolls backwards off the edge of the sofa, landing on his hands and knees a miraculously short distance from the coffee table and signalling a thumbs-up without lifting his head.

It takes them three tries to find the door to the stairs, and far too long to actually climb them, but once they're out on the rooftop Luciel feels more sober than ever - he breathes the night air in as deep as he possibly can and stretches his arms out as wide as physically possible. Then he almost trips over Zen and everything goes back to Liquor Town.

Zen's lighting a cigarette, leaning against the railings and looking out over the lights and buildings around them, alone on the roof like so many times before.

"Yknow smoking is really bad for you right?" Luciel assures Zen, sliding beside him against the railings, "every one you smoke takes five minutes off your life."

Zen rolls his eyes, elbow propped up on the railing and cigarette coming dangerously close to Luciel's face - he takes the chance to lean in and take a clumsy drag for himself, before repeating that it's a terrible habit and Zen should quit for his health.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite."

"Nah." Luciel states simply, blowing smoke into Zen's face and settling back on the railing. Zen looks at him for a while as if expecting him to continue, but he doesn't. His eyes look dimmer than usual, and for a moment Zen realises he might actually be worried about the bubbly mass of vaguely-human-shaped energy beside him.

"Wassup?"

"Huh?"

"You look sad."

Luciel seems to seriously consider that for a moment, before declaring, "Ran out of drink."

Zen almost-laughs, placing the last of his cigarette between Luciel's lips and taking a swig of his own dwindling supply of alcohol, "Think we drank all the beer but cupboards are full of surprises. C'mon."

Zen's right; cupboards are full of surprises. Luciel ends up making a disgusting, vaguely-poisonous concoction out of probably-out-of-date cider, half a bottle of whiskey, two shots of rum (because "sure, why not?") and half a litre of coke. He shook it up in a cocktail shaker for the aesthetic and it went everywhere. Sure, it tastes like death, but tonight he's drinking to get as wasted as physically possible and Zen hasn't actively complained about blindness or organ failure yet, so he's counting it as a win.

"Ok, so... Never have I ever..."

Zen looks around the room as if there were other people around listening in on their conversation, before finishing,

"Had a sex dream about another RFA member."

Luciel scoffs from his perch on the sofa, tugging his tank top down for the third time in the last ten minutes, "You're a liar and a cheat, I know you think about fucking Jumin at least twice a week..." - he drinks anyway, and Zen drinks too because Luciel is right, he's a liar.

"Never have I ever!" the redhead shouts, "Jacked off at a friend's house!"

Neither of them touch their drinks, because that is a terrible thing to do if not invited to by the host or if you're staying for less than three days.

"Boring. Never have I ever... Kissed a dude."

Luciel shrugs and drinks, Zen just stares at him over the coffee table.

"Anyone I know?"

"Nah. Still time, though!"

"You're the worst."

Luciel smiles and nods with pride, before declaring, "Never have I ever considered kissing Luciel Choi."

"Oh, seriously? What are you, five?" Zen exclaims, "Okay we're done, different game."

"Fine!" Luciel whines, "You're no fun!"

Slowly, very slowly, Zen drinks.

Luciel smiles, "Can't blame you, I'm pretty irresistable." - he takes the last swig of his drink for good measure.

"Irritating, more like. Would you rather-"

"You changed the game!" Luciel protests from his perch on the sofa, glaring at Zen as he rolls on to his front, "What's the point in playing fun games if you're going to change them every time I make you uncomfortable?!"

"I can't believe you just asked me that."

"I can't believe I finished my drink." he rolls off the sofa sideways, hitting the floor with a thud and grazing his bare arms against the carpet as he scrambles up to his feet with only mild difficulty.

"Hey, fill me up while you're at it?"

Luciel winks at him when he grabs his glass, and as he's walking away Zen thinks "fuck it" and stands to follow him into the kitchen.

The world blurs only slightly in the bright light of the kitchen, and Luciel's already at the counter pouring the drinks by the time Zen makes it to him. He turns, jumping only a little before attempting to form a sentence that Zen smothers with his mouth, cupping Luciel's jaw in his hand and pinning him back against the worktop. Luciel lets out a muffled exclamation of surprise, bracing himself against the counter and trying not to knock over the drinks behind him.

Luciel ducks a little, actually finding himself gasping for breath as he breaks the connection with Zen, who is still towering over him, one hand on the worktop and one hand now on Luciel's shoulder.

"Uh."

"Yeah." Zen agrees, swaying a little in place as he acts as if he's about to move away from Luciel, before reconsidering and holding his ground.

"I honestly didn't think you'd be that enthusiastic."

Zen scoffs, "I'm an actor."

Luciel smirks, pressing his leg up between Zen's and leaning right up to his ear to purr "Is that what acting feels like?" and Zen shivers all over, "That's what I thought."

Luciel ducks out from Zen's arms, turning swiftly to grab their drinks before heading back to the lounge. He counts the seconds it takes Zen to compose himself to follow him. One minute, forty three seconds. That's a fairly long time when you're actually counting it, and Luciel's already settled back on the sofa, laying down with his drink in his hand and Zen's drink on the table.

Zen wordlessly sits himself so his back is against the sofa, tilting his head until it's resting on Luciel's leg and he can see his face through the silver strands of his fringe. They don't talk for the longest time, but when Luciel pipes up to remind Zen he's meant to be drinking, not staring, his voice is smooth and easy, tinged with liquid confidence and something not unlike smug satisfaction. Zen tells him to blow himself, but reaches for his drink anyway, grabbing the small black remote sat next to it and hitting the play button so that his iPod kicks in on the sound system, filling the apartment with quiet but necessary sound.

"Y'know," Luciel starts, "That cute barista you always flirt with tried to give me her number yesterday."

Zen turns his head so fast his neck clicks, "Shut up, she did not."

"She did." Luciel hums, "Almost called her, too."

"What stopped you?"

Luciel laughs, reaching over to put his glass on the table, "What am I gonna say? Oh hey, thanks for showing interest in me, by the way I now have to access your phone history and delete all traces of this call and you can't know my name or my work. Wanna grab a drink sometime and talk about nothing?"

"Luciel..."

"Nah," Luciel continues, "Not going down that route. It was flattering though, good to know I've still got my charm!"

"If you can trust us enough, then surely-"

"That's different. You guys are forever."

Zen thinks for a moment, before deciding the only correct response to that is "That's gay."

"That's homophobic." Luciel counters, leaning up on an elbow to see Zen better.

"You're homopho- oh, shut up." Zen sighs, closing his eyes and leaning his head back on Luciel's leg, rolling it around until his neck stops feeling so hot and the room stops spinning.

Luciel's still perched up on one elbow, his other arm moving from being rested on his stomach as he twists his body to reach his drink on the coffee table. He downs the rest of it easily, placing the glass back on the table and reaching forwards to brush his hand through Zen's hair before slumping back down on the sofa.

"I can't relationship." Zen announces, eyes flying open, "It'd ruin my career."

"Pssht," Luciel waves one hand dismissively, "You sound like Jaehee."

"I think that's why I like it when you come here." Zen continues, refusing to look anywhere but the ceiling, "Even if you're infuriating."

"What, because I can pretend to be the girlfriend you can never have?"

"No, because you're better company than a girlfriend and you don't get offended if I ignore you for days."

Luciel hums, seemingly considering this for a few moments before propping himself up on his elbow again, "Except the sex."

Zen looks up at that, "What sex?"

"Exactly." Luciel nods. He's not wearing his glasses. Zen doesn't remember Luciel taking his glasses off, but he looks to the coffee table and there they are, in all their Gucci glory. Zen hates those glasses.

"You're not making any sense." He decides, looking back up into Luciel's unnaturally golden eyes, head still resting back on the redhead's leg.

"If I was actually like your girlfriend, you'd have been having way more sex these past few months." Luciel explains.

"I never said you were like my girlfriend, I said you were better company than a girlfriend," Zen sighs, before adding "I think? I don't remember. Why are we talking about this?"

"Because you kissed me." Luciel says flatly, not breaking eye contact.

"We've kissed before."

"Yeah but usually that's me trying to piss you off, and it always works because of your ingrained homophobia as a prominent figure in media coupled with your innate homosexual tendencies."

Zen groans, closing his eyes, "That was way too many long words all in a row, what the fuck?"

"I kiss you because you're gay and you hate it, and the internal struggle you have is constantly visible on your face." Luciel explains, "Like right now, that expression there with the scrunched up eyes and the uncomfortable mouth."

"I'm not gay."

"Bi, then. Whatever."

"I don't like guys." Zen sighs, making the mistake of opening his eyes and finding that Luciel's bent himself almost in half and is about three centimetres from his face, eyes burning into his.

"Oh, yeah?" He breathes, and Zen can feel it on his lips, and he can't move because he is very, very drunk and his head is still on Luciel's leg and Luciel is curled in some sort of malformed C-shape around him and his face is right there, sideways but right there in front of him, and then Luciel is kissing him and he tastes like the abomination of a cocktail he's been drinking and Zen gives in to it completely, pushing himself up and turning so Luciel's at a much more accessible angle and Zen's climbing on to the sofa after him, their mouths not leaving eachother for a second.

"Am I your exception? I'm flattered." Luciel breathes, hands brushing the thin tshirt fabric covering Zen's shoulders before flattening out and moving back behind his neck, wrapping with Zen's ponytail.

"You're really annoying." Zen states, trying to ignore the fact he is literally on Luciel, arms propping him up and fingers grasping locks of red hair - their legs entwined, slight pressure on his knees the only reason their crotches aren't pressed together through Luciel's sweatpants and Zen's (stupidly thin) pyjama bottoms.

"You're really drunk." Luciel chides, scoffing when Zen reminds him that he is absolutely way more drunk, and was in no position to be throwing around accusations.

Zen kisses him again, and if they were sober he would have been going for the deep and thoughtful life-changing-moment kind of kiss, but as it is they are both incredibly wasted and it ends up as more sloppy and desperate, Luciel's hands grabbing at the fabric of Zen's tshirt as Zen pulls up Luciel's tank top to lay his hands flat against his skin.

Luciel makes a small noise, breaking the kiss and sitting up slightly in order to pull his tank top over his head. Zen takes the hint, pulling his tshirt off and throwing it over to the coffee table. He drops back down to collide his lips with Luciel's so hard it hurts, and for once he wishes he was just a little bit more sober, because he can't quite get his arms to do the right thing, which at that moment would definitely have something to do with the fact Luciel is still wearing his sweatpants.

Zen makes an audible groan directly into Luciel's mouth as the redhead bucks his hips up against him, one hand tangled in Zen's hair and the other gripping his now-bare side as he bites at Zen's bottom lip, and if there is one situation he can't act himself out of, it's this.

Luciel's hand is suddenly nowhere near Zen's side, instead it is somewhere way more south and way more fun and Zen actually has to stop and swear for a moment because my god, he didn't think those stupidly slender fingers of his would be good for anything except typing fast and he was oh, so wrong.

"I think we're the wrong way round, don't you?" Luciel breathes, hand still deep in Zen's pants and painfully unmoving. Zen almost manages to breathe out a complaint, but Luciel's already flipping them over with a surprising amount of grace for a drunk man, and the way he presses himself back down between Zen's thighs makes it very hard to complain too much.

"Christ, Luciel-" Zen breathes out, only to be returned with a mocking "ooh, Hyun!" in a weirdly high-pitched mocking voice, but then Luciel is kissing him again and pushing his pants down, leaning back on his heels to get a better look at Zen's very naked, very aroused body.

"We are way too drunk for this." Luciel nods to himself, before dropping down to kiss his way up the bare skin of Zen's thigh, hands squeezing the backs of his knees. He makes it almost to the base of Zen's erection when a hand tangles in his hair and he feels a tug, pushing himself upwards to check the man below him is okay.

"I definitely won't last if you do that," Zen breathes out, "Please, just fuck me."

"Say it again." Luciel demands, already working his sweatpants down his legs, watching Zen's eyes trail down the newly exposed skin of Luciel's body.

"Please, Luciel," Zen says, meeting those golden eyes again, and he can definitely feel himself slurring that stupid, beautiful name, "please."

"Whatever our celebrity wants." Luciel purrs, pressing himself down to kiss Zen hard as his hand works between the two of them, deft fingers pressing against, and then into, Zen.

He winces at first, but being drunk apparently makes anal penetration that little bit easier to get used to, and the fact Luciel is the one pressing against him and into him and biting at his lips in a way that Zen never thought he'd enjoy definitely eases the weirdness of the situation tenfold. He finds himself begging, Luciel tugging at his hair with the hand that isn't currently fucking him, and he's actually begging him for more, pushing up against him.

He's a mess, and Luciel can't take his eyes off him. Writhing below him on the sofa with stupid ambient music still playing over the speakers, drowned out by Zen's desperate moans - he's loud, Luciel always imagined he'd be loud. He wants to make him louder. He wants the neighbours to file noise complaints. He presses his fingers in harder, just once, leaning down to whisper a quick "okay?" into Zen's ear and waiting for the desperate "yes" in response before removing his fingers and lining himself up with all the accuracy of a man who is well over the legal limit for consciousness but has no plans on ever being anything other than that in the near future.

For the record, spit is the worst lubricant in the world, but it does the job if you're desperate. Does the job even better if you're fictional and/or you left your usual lube tube at home.

The first slide is rough, and Zen winces more than a little. Luciel kisses him dizzy, though, distracting him through the initial pain and revelling in silent glee when he's almost entirely in and Zen gasps against his mouth in a way that is definitely no longer pain.

Luciel imagines doing this from behind next time, wrapping his hand around that perfect ponytail and pulling hard enough to hurt, but Zen deserves more respect than that for his so-called first time. Apparently Zen didn't get that memo, though, pleading with Luciel to just fuck him out of consciousness, to go harder, faster, to pin him down and make him his bitch and boy if Luciel wasn't going to comply with every single one of those requests and more.

Luciel has his hand wrapped around Zen, pumping and twisting his wrist in a way that is absolutely almost some kind of sexual wizardry bordering on torture, Zen is sure of it. When he comes between them it is long and loud, and way more intense than any orgasm Zen has experienced before.

Luciel pulls out of him, and it takes almost all of Zen's remaining energy to wrap his own hand around Luciel, the other hand pulling him back down to kiss him - it doesn't take long until he finishes against both of their stomachs. They're sticky, sweaty messes, pressed together and panting against eachother's mouths.

"You pulled out." Zen manages to breathe out, blinking his eyes back open, "What, scared you'll get me pregnant?"

Luciel hums, rolling sideways just enough to be able to stretch one arm outin the air, "Maybe I respect you too much to use you as a sperm bank."

"Romantic." he makes the mistake of touching his chest, observing, "I need a shower."

"We both need a shower." Luciel agrees, "is it too gay if we shower together? Do you wanna high-five?"

Zen sighs, looking around for his pants and pushing Luciel off him enough to pull them on, almost falling over in the process. Alcohol plus post-sex wobblies is a terrible combination. He finds his shirt, but opts for using it to wipe the majority of the mess from his torso and then throwing it at Luciel, who cusses him out before doing the same.

Two arms wrap around Zen from behind, lips pressing against his shoulder.

"You keep that up and people are gonna talk." Zen says dumbly, turning around.

Luciel squints, leaning back a little, "Really? Not a cuddler? Didn't peg you for the bang-and-run type, Hyun."

"Shut up."

They shower with minimal trouble, and Luciel only offers to blow Zen three times before they manage to get changed again, and Zen manages to stop himself from telling Luciel he has to sleep on the sofa after realising that it's so late in the night - or, so early the next morning? - that they're both actually starting to sober up again, and that's never fun.

Luciel's already curled up asleep on the bed when Zen finishes brushing his teeth, and Zen moves around quietly to avoid the usual routine of accidentally waking him up and recieving a swift punch to the face from a wide-eyed, panicked hacker.

He slides into bed, careful not to touch Luciel but wanting to move the bed enough to ease him awake so he knows he's there. The redhead mumbles something incoherent before rolling over and pretending to throw a very slow, weak punch at Zen's face. He's smiling. Zen catches his hand and kisses it, pulling Luciel closer and kissing his forehead.

"You're gonna be sore in the morning." Luciel mumbles, "Sorry in advance."

Zen rolls his eyes in the darkness, "I'm probably gonna wake up, realise my mistake and throw you out the window. Sorry in advance."

A hum of thought, "Not if I throw you first. I'm dangerous, remember?"

Zen pulls him closer under the covers, "Yeah whatever Luciel."

"Shut the fuck up, Hyun." Luciel counters, before mumbling, "Knew you were a cuddler."

Zen doesn't dignify that with a response, instead opting for just closing his eyes and praying for sleep. He doesn't notice Luciel sneak out and grab his phone, and he doesn't notice him take a selfie of himself kissing Zen's sleeping face, but he'll wake up to it set as his phone background, alone in his bed, the covers beside him still warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this game has taken over my life.
> 
> I have no excuses.
> 
> See you soon~ ^^
> 
> xoTeryn


End file.
